


2:03AM

by derekstilinski



Series: Daddy!Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy!Derek, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Daddy!Derek and Daddy!Stiles ficlet, where they've adopted a baby girl and finally get to have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:03AM

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to be back here, writing and publishing something, even if it's small.

Stiles looks up at Derek pacing in the waiting room, wringing his hands repeatedly. He reaches up and touches his arm, "Derek, it's gonna be fine. They'll be here soon."

"I'm worried. What if she doesn't like me?" He asks and Stiles can hear the fear in his voice.

"Baby, come here." Stiles holds out his hands and Derek takes them, kneeling in front of the chair his husband is seated in. Stiles squeezes his hands and smiles comfortingly, "She will love you, I know it. She looked so happy when we did the video chat."

"She looked so cute." Derek smiles, remembering the way she laughed and smiles all toothless.

"Yeah, she did. She's precious, and she's gonna be ours." He gives a kiss to Derek's forehead and shuts his eyes for a moment, trying not to show how nervous he is, too. They're going to be fathers, they're gonna have a little bundle of sunshine to take care of. Honestly, he might cry.

The door opens and they both look up, their worker giving them a smile, cradling what can only be  _her_ , all wrapped up in blankets. Derek stands immediately, taking in her scent from here, realizing that that's what his daughter smells like. It takes Stiles a moment to get up from his chair, knowing this is it, this is the moment he and Derek have been waiting for.

"Derek, Stiles," She says, looking at them proudly, "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

A little hand comes out from the blankets and Derek reaches out for her, taking their baby into his arms without a second thought. She's grown a bit since they saw her on their computer screen and he finds himself tearing up when her eyes widen as she remembers who he is. He pulls her close to his chest and breathes out shakily, scenting her as discreetly as he can. Stiles' hand touches his back and when he looks, Stiles is smiling as big as the day they said 'I do' and Derek surges forward and kisses him.

Stiles chuckles and pulls back after a moment, pulling back the blanket just a bit to see her, bright green eyes and a little bit of light brown hair sticking out of her little pink hat. She grabs his finger when he rubs softly at her cheek, cooing at them. Derek wipes his eyes and smiles, "God, she's so precious. She's fantastic."

"And she's yours. The papers have been signed, I see you have a bag and carrier for her. She's yours." Their worker says, nodding when they look like they don't believe her, "We'll be doing occasional home checks but I'm sure you two will take very good care of her."

Derek takes a deep breath and nods, never wanting to let her go.

\--

_2:03AM_

Stiles rubs his eyes as he hits the snooze on his phone. He set it to make sure he'd be awake to check on Alara - that's what they got to name her. He can't believe they got to name her - every four hours to make sure she's okay. He stumbles out of bed and doesn't even notice Derek's side is empty. He rubs his eyes and walks into the nursery, stopping just past the doorway when he sees his husband and daughter in the rocking chair.

Derek smiles at him, keeping his voice low, "Hey, baby. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just... You couldn't stay away from her, could you?" Stiles walks over and sits on the stool next to the chair, Alara sleeping soundly in Derek's arms, little hand holding onto his night shirt.

"I heard her wake up and got to her before she started crying. I fed her a little but she didn't eat much. Do you think something's wrong, that she didn't eat?" Derek rocks in the chair slowly, running his hand gently over the little tufts of her hair.

"She's nine pounds, Derek. Melissa said she's healthy. She probably didn't wake up because she was hungry. Did you change her diaper?" Stiles settles his hand on Derek's thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth to get him to stop worrying.

"Yeah, and she was a little cold, so I changed her clothes. Twice. I thought she'd get too hot in a sweater, so I just gave her the onesie and pants." Derek nods, smiling softly.

"That's a good job, baby." Stiles heart swells with pride and love, "Are you gonna let her go at all? You need sleep, you know."

Derek looks hesitant, "...Can we put her in the bassinet next to the bed tonight? I want her close."

Stiles kisses his temple, "Of course."

Derek smiles and eventually, taking care not to disturb her, gets up and puts her down in their room. He sleeps with Stiles' head on his chest and his hand hanging off the bed, hand covering her belly.


End file.
